Cold Flower
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Kirino caught a cold yesterday and have to stay home and rest. But when his crush, Hanakrai Akara, will be taking care of him, how will it make him feel better? (Sorry, bad summary! XP) RanAka one-shot. No lemon, I promise.


**Spring: Hi minna-san~! Welcome to the first RanAka one-shot~!**

**Kirino: Achoo! *sniff* Why did you gave me a fever?! *cough***

**Akara: Kirino-kun! Don't strain your voice too much. *gave Kirino a glass of water***

**Spring: Well, I was planning on making Akara having a fever but I scratched that idea and make you have a fever instead!**

**Kirino: Great... *gulped on the water***

**Spring: Hey! Be happy that Aka-chan will be nursing you on the story!**

**Akara: E-eh?!**

**Spring: Well without further ado~ Kirino! Disclaimer!**

**Kirino: *grumbles* Spring doesn't own anything except Aka-chan. If she did, *sneeze* she'll give me a cold eventually.**

**Spring: I told you it's the part of the plot! Now readers, enjoy~!**

* * *

"ACHOO!"

A sneeze been heard over at Kirino residence. Kirino himself have caught a cold while he was on his way home yesterday. It was raining back then and he totally forgot to bring his umbrella. So he has no choice but to run his way home on a rainy day.

Right now, Kirino was lying in his bed, with a wet towel on his forehead. This morning, his friend, Shindou, had come his house so they can walk to school together, but Kirino's mother told Shindou that the pink-haired boy is sick and can't come to school today. His friend understands and he'll informed Endou-kantoku about it and tell Kirino to get well soon.

"Stupid forecast..." Kirino murmured. It was supposed to be sunny yesterday, but some meteorologist's prediction is wrong. So much for believing on what's today's weather.

Just then, he heard his door open and saw a girl with scarlet waist-length hair tied into a ponytail and violet-purple eyes wearing the Raimon first-year uniform. Kirino then blush that he saw his crush, Hanaraki Akara holding a few flowers on her hands.

"A-Akara. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard Shindou-kun that you're sick so I thought I visit you." Akara smile gently which brightens Kirino's blush. She place the flowers on Kirino's desk.

"Is there anyone here to take care of you?" she inquired.

Kirino shook his head 'no'.

"My dad works all day long while my mom had gone out for errands." he explained.

"I see." The scarlet-haired girl thinks for a moment then smile.

"Then I'll take care of you!" she said cheerfully which Kirino thinks its kinda cute for her, but shook that thought away.

"Y-you will?" Kirino questioned, "But, I don't want to cause trouble on you."

"Daijoubu." Akara said, "My Nii-san is a doctor and I watch him taking care of his patients."

And Akara is right. Her older brother, Hanaraki Akoro, is a doctor at the hospital where Shindou is at when his leg was injure. Kirino sigh in defeat, not going to argue that statement.

"Okay Akara. You win." he said which made Akara smile more.

* * *

The next day, Akara told Kirino's mother that she'll take care of Kirino when he's sick. Kirino's mom said thank you and was happy for Kirino to have a caring girlfriend like her, which made the pink-haired boy to blush. Akara, however, was confuse what Kirino's mother meant about her being Kirino's 'girlfriend'. She gave Akara a list of things to take care of Kirino and teasingly added Akara to bathe Kirino in the bathroom which Kirino to turn bright red.

'Why did I told my mother that I have a crush on Akara again?' he thought while reading a soccer article in his hand and sneezed.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. He muttered "Come in" while blowing his nose with a tissue.

"Sorry to make you wait, Kirino-kun." Akara said while entering Kirino's room. She's holding a tray that has a bowl of soup, a glass of water and medicine.

"Arigatou, Akara." Kirino thanked the scarlet-haired girl as she place it on the table next to Kirino's bed.

Akara gave the medicine to Kirino and he accepts it before taking it. As Kirino finished his medicine, Akara give Kirino the glass of water. The pink-haired boy took the cup before handing the scarlet-haired girl the medicine and gulp the water into his mouth. It felt cold but refreshing, too. It soothes the sore throat out of it as well. Kirino finishes the cup and place it on the tray before grabbing the bowl from the tray and began eating. Akara watch as Kirino eats his soup. She couldn't help but blush on how Kirino look cute when up close, but she soon realized what she thought and shook her head.

'What am I thinking?' Akara thought.

"Akara, daijoubu?" Kirino looked at Akara with concern making Akara blush in embarrassment. Kirino must have seen her staring at him in space.

"U-un, I'm fine." Akara smile before taking the empty bowl and place it on the tray, "I'll take those in the kitchen. If you need me, just ask me anything, Kirino-kun." and walked out the room carrying the tray with her.

Kirino watched the scarlet-haired girl left his room, leaving him all alone. His heart is beating when his bluish-green eyes met Akara's violet-purple eyes. Kirino never knew that Akara is so beautiful from up close. Her hair, her eyes, her innocent looks, everything that the scarlet-haired girl had stolen his heart. Kirino just wanted to kiss her soft lips, but can't now since he's sick. But Akara's lips was tempting like it never have been kiss. And Kirino wants to be the first one planted it.

"-ino-kun? Kirino-kun?"

The sick pink-haired boy's thoughts were snap back in reality when he heard the soft and sweet voice of his crush. Akara had come back after putting the tray away.

"What's wrong, Akara?" Kirino asked, although his face is a little red.

"Your face looks red when I got back." Akara place her hand over Kirino's forehead.

"Is your fever getting worse?" Kirino's face is getting redder and hotter at the same time.

"N-no I-I'm fine, Akara." Kirino said with a smile while mentally cursed himself for stuttering. Akara was convinced by his smile and remove her hand from the pink-haired boy's forehead, which disappoints Kirino a lot.

Silence is in the air

.

.

.

"Nee Kirino-kun?" Akara breaks the silence. (Thank God! And no I don't mean Afuro. Sorry man.)

"Yes?" Kirino respond.

"Is there someone you like at school?" Akara asked.

Kirino shot Akara a confused look.

'Why would she ask that?' he wondered.

"To be honest," Kirino paused making Akara look at him, "I do."

Akara cringed a little. Rumors at school says that Kirino has a crush on a certain a girl and Akara thought that he's crushing on one of his fangirls in his fan club.

"D-did ask her how you feel?" she hesitantly asked.

"Well, I was going to but I'm not sure she'll accept me." Kirino had his head hung low. It appears that Kirino starts to feel unsure, but what?

"Don't say that." Akara reassured, "I'm sure she'll accept you. You're a sweet person and good-looking too. I'm sure that girl is lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

Akara cupped Kirino's cheeks gently while giving him a warm smile.

"And I'll be cheering you all the way." Akara said, but deep inside Akara will regret for losing Kirino.

"Thank you, Akara." Kirino thanked the scarlet-haired girl and look at her with determination, "and I'll do it now."

Akara is confuse on what Kirino meant but all she knew that Kirino cupped her cheeks and leaned in towards her. Then, he place his lips over her's. Kirino was right. It does felt soft and it taste so sweet. Akara is clearly confuse but go with the flow and kiss back. They both broke the kiss, blushing like crazy. Kirino's face is pinker than his own hair while Akara's face is redder than her own hair.

"K-Kirino-kun..." Akara look at Kirino in dumbstruck, "Y-y-you-"

"I love you, Aka-chan." Kirino confess, "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. Your words are sweet as flowers that could melt my heart away along with my fever. So Aka-chan, what's your answer?"

Akara was speechless now. Wow, who knew Kirino can be so poetic. Kirino loves her. The person Kirino like is her and only her. And she is the lucky girl to have a boyfriend like Kirino. After a long time thinking, Akara answered;

"Yes, I love you, Ranmaru-kun."

Both Akara and Kirino both realized that it's night-time, and Kirino told Akara to stay over for the night which Akara says 'yes'. Akara laid down next to Kirino and pulled up the covers enough to cover her and Kirino before snuggling up to Kirino which the pink-haired boy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. As time passed by, both of them fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**(Don't worry readers. They just fell asleep, NO lemon there.)**

* * *

**Extra Ending**

**~The Next Day at Hanaraki Residence~**

"ACHOO!"

Akara was in her bed with a towel on her forehead. Looks like she caught Kirino's cold.

"I'm sorry that you catch my cold, Aka-chan." Kirino apologized after he put away the tray in the kitchen, "I've shouldn't have kissed you from the start."

"I-it's okay, Ranmaru-kun." Akara gave her boyfriend a weak smile.

"Looks like I have to take care of you this time." Kirino comment with a grin which Akara agrees.

* * *

**Spring: And that's that!**

**Akara: Achoo! *blows her nose with a tissue* Spring-chan, you said that I won't have a fever...**

**Spring: I did, didn't I?**

**Kirino: At the end of the story! *went to Akara* Come on Aka-chan, let's get you in bed.**

**Akara: H-hai... **

**Kirino/Akara: *left the room***

**Spring: *GASP* How dare you two leave me?! *pouts* Oh well, minna! I hope you enjoy this RanAka one-shot! And stay tuned for more TakuAkaRan stuff! And by TakuAkaRan stuff, I meant Shindou x Akara x Kirino. Sorry about that Akane fans. *gets hit by a book* Hey I said sorry! And I love Akane! She's such a sweetheart~!**

**Please review! And no flames please!**


End file.
